


Going to a Summer festival!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: F!Eivor takes her crush on a date to the celebrations of Summer in the village!
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Going to a Summer festival!

When Eivor invited you (after a small display of nervousness which seemed uncharacteristic of her) to join her on the first day of many to celebrate the Summer solistice you did not make much of it until you were brought – in the comfort of your home – a set of tunics that looked far too expensive for you to consider wearing. As nothing more but a humble and hard-working woman used to wearing clothing until it grew holes, it took the familiar Wolfsmal brochure to convince you that the blonde was trying to get you to wear something nice for the festivals and you did not deny the smoothness of the cloth and the sweetness of the gesture did not make you think twice about it.

Putting on the green-ish tunic you instantly felt the difference between it and the thicker ones you owned, it was much lighter in weight and color, making you actually look somewhat regal. You did what seemed the most fair to look as beautiful to Eivor as possible and spent your morning braiding your own hair and polishing your accessories to set the few good and yet simple family jewelry into place, completing the fancy look in a way that almost made you unable to recognize yourself if it weren’t for your timid smile.

She came to pick you up when the Sun was high in the sky (much to your slight panic because you did not want your leader to be disappointed in how small your hut was) and with a knock to your door, you took a breath and opened, peeking from behind in case a rebellious child was playing a trick on you as some had done before. Greeted by a smiling Eivor you felt your cheeks warming and took a step into the clear, her blue eyes studying the clothing she so kindly let you wear and her mouth curved further up, obviously pleased with the amount of care you put into looking as gorgeous as you did. My, you may even have seen a bit of color on her own cheeks after you leaned up for a light kiss from your lips to be pressed to her scar as a way of thanking her for all she had done for you.

“You look wonderful…”, as quiet as her tone was you knew it was genuine and you thought she was even more charming when acting timid. It made you feel special – that Eivor was not the kind of woman to care if you came from luxury or not because all she wanted was someone to return her feelings. You guessed the heart really was a complex thing because out of all of the women in the village that came in all shapes and sizes, she had chosen you to be the sole target of her affections. How could you not feel special then?

“Thank you. Everything is so beautiful.”, you rubbed the fabric of your sleeve and smiled at her, the shine of gratitude in your eyes making her touch at the pink abused flesh on her neck. The burn kind of added to the mystery that was the Wolf-kissed but it also pulled on your heart strings knowing something had hurt her like that. But she did not seemed ashamed, wearing a blue tunic with a wide collar that showed-off the skin of her neck, shoulders and a hint of collarbones too.

“You look so handsome…”, you admitted with a fumble and saw her eyes widen in surprise, fingertips moving with a light scratch of her neck as she quietly thanked you while you locked your door and joined her side.

Nervously you stepped a bit closer and let your bare knuckles brush against her covered ones, hoping she would take the hint and gather your hand in hers. With a soft smile, carefully she did take your hand, linking her slender, scarred fingers with your softer ones to lead you towards the cheerful, crowded part of town.

Your journey there was mostly silent, you feeling how tense she felt in your hand and her noticing your eyes on the ground, embarrassment on your face. She did try to make small-talk with you and asked about how much experience you had with festivals, your answer of spending most of them working and never having the freedom to enjoy them like today was not much of a surprise. You had a bit of issue relaxing, mind often thinking of work rather than leisure but she was now giving you the opportunity to enjoy a nice sunny day without worry of running errands and you would try to respect her offer and focus on her and the parties.

Well, you were focused on her already – it was almost impossible not to when she was walking right by your side and holding your hand. Eivor looked so innocent to you then; holding your hand like some young child in love, blushing just enough for you to know that she genuinely enjoyed your company despite the bouts of silence and awkward conversations you were not too good at coming up with or holding for too long either.

It was nice feeling her relax once you reached the one place you knew everyone was gathered around. Large was the table where people sat and happily cheered for music, sharing food and stories with each other as artists went around collecting coin for their own mugs of ale and mead. You looked at Eivor and saw her lips curve into an honest smile at the loud joyous clapping and ramblings of the people you knew she cherished and without hesitation, found yourself smiling too.

“Would you like to start off with some food?”, the lean she gave to address you closer to your ear because of all the noise made your heart skip a beat. You looked up at her with your smile becoming smaller and timid, offering a slight nod and being given one in return.

Wolfsmal led you away from the bustling table and showed you the rows and rows of stands with any kind of food one could possibly want. The amount of meat was a bit overwhelming as to be expected and there was a lot of bread too, one stand had stews still steaming in their pots, another one had colorful fruits displayed in baskets and there was one with plenty of sweeter choices like pies and honey-glazed loaves.

She asked you what you would like and you stared at each stand for seconds and seconds, unable to pick anything but knowing everything looked delicious. It made you a bit nervous having so much to choose from but she was patient, letting you think over what you would like to start off with before you gave her a little smile and asked her what she wanted instead.

You did not realize you had spent your entire morning tending to your appearance and completely forgotten about eating after waking up until the sweet and salty scents hit you right in the face and your stomach gave a rumble, certainly loud enough for Eivor to hear and for you to shrink a bit in embarrassment. She merely smiled wider, instead of mocking the sound she took your hand and collected a large wooden plate, taking a bit of everything since you had not made up your mind and started searching for a quieter spot to sit.

“I appreciate their energy but would actually like to hear your voice when you speak to me!”, she chuckled softly and you smiled a bit wider at the sound. Eivor took you towards the farthest table away from where the drunk poets and loud musicians were performing, allowing you to sit first before she joined your side and set the plate down in front of your eager eyes.

For a moment you considered reaching for the huge bread and shoving it all in your mouth to quiet the noises your empty stomach was making but then you thought it would probably be rude and you should have manners next to someone of her status so you pulled your hand away and settled it over your lap in polite silence. She still looked at you expectantly and waited for you to reach for something from the plate but you just straightened your back and did nothing, waiting for her to choose first in case you took one of the best pieces by mistake from your beloved leader.

Your posture and forced self-control made her pout, her hand reaching towards your lap to squeeze yours as she squirmed closer, shoulder touching yours and making your heart race again. Eivor leaned to look at you with a soft but sad expression, caressing at your knuckles with her thumb in a confusing of emotions.

“Please, don’t do that. I never liked when people did that. Treating me like I’m superior. You do not need to act like that. You can be yourself…and you can see me like any other with no need for poise, alright?”, moving her hand away from yours she took the bread you had tried to reach for before, offering it to you and smiling in such a sweet way you just had to accept the loaf.

You softened your features and took the bread, thumb brushing against hers unintentionally, making her lips open with a silent ‘oh’ and your cheeks darken. “I am sorry. I was just…worried you would think of me as a slob if I acted how I do back home…”, you cringed at yourself because you did not mean to confess to that much but it slipped out of your mouth accidentally so now you had to stare at your loaf in embarrassment.

Eivor laughed, not at you but she laughed and it was a bit startling and you squeezed the bread, looking up at her toothy grin. “Look around you! They’re all eating like slobs!”, she gestured with her right harm and put the other around your shoulders, forgetting you were not one of her drinking buddies. “That is why we have these festivals! So people can unwind and not have to worry about tasks or manners!”, it was a bit comical to see Eivor realize her arm was around you but the way her blue eyes widened and her smile seemed frozen in place was so funny that you barely had the time to register you were being touched. You covered your mouth and let out a huff trying to muffle your laughter as she quickly pulled her arm away and squeaked out an apology, reaching for the chicken leg and taking a big bite to try (hilariously so) shift attention onto it.

“Eivor, I’m quite fine with you touching me”, you took a second to think about the way you said it and pursed your lips, feeling your cheeks start to warm up again.

She looked at you in a way that made your loins feel weird and your first instinct was to copy her and take the largest bite you could. Carefully she searched for your lap under the table and took your hand with a shy and cute smile on her face, squeezing your palm and eating peacefully, eyes watching the cheerful crowd.

You finished quite a lot on the plate with the help of Eivor who so lovingly ate like a wolf and left nothing in her wake. She downed mugs of ale like it was nothing too and you did not try to match her, knowing your ass would be on the floor if you did. One of the only things left on the plate was a glazed loaf, not as huge as the regular one you ate but still of considerable size for it to be split in half, one piece offered to the blonde who thanked you with a wide smile and you two finished it with a deep chuckle from her at your joyous grin and licking of your lips at finally having something sweet.

Standing up to leave you felt a bit braver than before and maybe it was the few mugs of alcohol but you latched onto her arm with a warm smile. Wolf-kissed looked at you and offered you a similar smile, though her cheeks seemed a bit more colorful from all of the ale and your sudden gesture. You saw her straighten her body with a proud smirk as if showing you off to the people in the village, the few who noticed you two together kept staring and making quiet comments as you passed them by and you noticed her smirk wider, pleased that they noticed your clothing and how close you were to their leader who they thought was single.

You did not know why it made you feel proud as well but having your arm around the most powerful person in the village made you squeeze her arm harder, a bit of possessineness not entirely unappealing to both of you as you smiled and crossed the rows of stands on your way to the games. It also helped boost your ego that she was not one to hide your presence from the curious eyes of her people but someone who not only wished for the villagers to see you but also wanted them to know you were someone important enough to wear the insignia of her family over your bosom.

Reaching the open area you had to navigate around the children gathered around most of the games, the noise not as unpleasant as the drunken ramblings of the people behind you. Kids laughed and cheered at the grown and young playing target practice with real bows and arrows, some chasing after cloth as tails in the trousers of others while some quieter children ate together in the grass away from the games. You saw that one game with a leather ball was the busiest and most popular, having kids running back and forth to kick it out of each other’s feet. Pointing towards a bin made of wood and a lonesome man and a child with a fishing pole trying to catch something, you smiled up at Eivor, vaguely remembering her saying she fished.

“Are you up for a round?”, you chuckled.

“I suppose we could while the other games clear out but how interested are you in seeing me fish?”, Eivor laughed and shook her head, “Surely that will be very tedious for you to watch…”, but she would humor you and the man telling the young boy to move along with whatever small trinket they actually managed to win.

With a small greeting you studied the bin, large and full of actual water with something floating you could not see too well. Eivor handed the man a coin and took a fishing pole that was clearly meant for a child and not a grown person and certainly not a lady as large as her who was being extera careful not to break it while giving it a swing towards the large bin.

“What do you think we’ll get?”, she asked, tongue poking out as she focused on landing the little hook on one of the floating trinkets, pulling on the line to lift it up into the air with a clap from the man. You rolled your eyes at how easy the game was, looking at Eivor who joined the older man to collect her reward with a rumble of laughter, staring down at her open hand.

Raising a brow you gave a quick jog towards her, fist clenched to hide the trinket from you. “Eivor! What did you get?”, you tugged on her sleeve and she grinned, opening her hand to show you the smallest boat you had even seen. “What?! That’s so lame!”, you thought of flipping-off the man for asking for a coin when the rewards were so bad but her laughter made you stop to reconsider that maybe she actually the tiny boat.

“I always wanted to have mice join my crew.”, she chuckled and you snorted with a shake of your head.

“Don’t think even a single mouse will fit in there.”, you covered your mouth to laugh, her eye closing with a wink as she held the boat up to the Sun, smiling.

“An army of ants then!”, she mused and offered you the boat which you turned in your fingers, the tiny sail made it look a bit adorable but you still found it lame as a prize. You guessed it explained why the man was all alone and why no kids were interested and then it made you feel bad realizing it, looking over a shoulder to see the old man sitting on a stool all on his own.

Eivor looked at you and frowned, “Is something the matter, love?”, she touched your hand and you looked up at her, mumbling about how you felt pity towards the poor old man baking in the Sun with hopes more children would come play his game. As bad as the game was and not much of a challenge, you could tell the tiny boat was nicely carved and most likely by him which meant all his rewards were actually very sweet in a more sentimental way than in a monetary way.

“I feel bad for the poor man…”, you looked at the boat and were suddenly overcome with thoughts of the old man slouching on a stool to lovingly craft it, so proud of how it looked he wished to make a game to have it as one of many carved prizes to share with the kids.

She smiled so softly at you, the tenderness in your eyes so endearing to her that she felt obligated to do something. With a hand on your cheek she brushed your skin and pulled away, taking the boat and raising it in the air, a loud and powerful laugh that made the children and adults look at her, instantly recognizing who she was and standing closer to listen to the tall woman ramble about something absolutely amazing.

“Behold! In my hand I have a replica of the very first ship I took on my very first raid as your leader! How do I know this? Look! The sail has the same tear the real ship did upon returning to you, my people! And the kind gentleman over there made it small enough for me to carry it in my pocket for good luck on my next raid! If you would like a good luck trinket of your very own then look no further! For one measly coin you can get one! For better luck in your business! Or for luck in love? Simply play his game and find out!”, the amount of bullshit she was spewing without needing to think about it was impressive but the fact people actually seemed to believe was the most impressive of it all. She finished the speech with a cheer and the small group of people started to head towards the bin to try their luck on getting a trinket of their very own.

Eivor quickly joined your side with an almost childish smile, a little too proud about her white-lies and yours unmatched in honest awe at what she had done. You took her hand in yours, squeezing and moving closer to hug her muscular arm, laughing with her at the few people fishing next to a very joyful looking senior. She pulled you away from the bustling scene towards the more grown-up games, your perfectly harmless crime left behind in the form of a crowd commenting about how small the toys and trying to exchange with each other for what kind of luck they wanted in particular.

“That was amazing, Eivor! Thank you! You made that man’s Summer, I’m sure!”, you appreciated the fact she wanted to help the man and cheer you up and you were surprised at how fluent she could really be after fumbling all day trying to have a proper conversation with you. “You know, Eivor, under all of those scars and muscle you have a heart made out of the purest gold.”, you smiled and saw her features soften at your words, an odd pull making you lean forwards to kiss her scarred cheek again. “That’s one of the reasons I like you so much…”, you confessed with a shy grin and she instantly looked to the side, embarrassed. Gods, she was so sweet. You kissed her flushed cheek and she gasped softly, unable to hide the bit of color no matter how hard she tried to with a turn of the head.

“Eivor…”, you squeezed her arm and were about to be greedy and kiss that cheek again but the loud cheer from the men and women playing games of strength distracted you both. They were rowdy, some obvious drunken people with their slurred speeches were all in a circle, tossing lines of poetry towards each other as more clear-minded villagers watched. Further back it was a larger mess; men wrestling in the dirt, some in heavy gear trying to race, a few were tossing spears and bolas to see who could reach the farthest. You glanced up at Eivor, noticing her interest in partaking in the games, more specifically the long throwing.

“Do you want to join?”, you released her arm and she offered you a smile, looking back at the games. You were not the type to care about that sort of thing but you were not about to deny yourself the chance to see Eivor put some rowdy people in their place. Besides, part of the fun was also watching her having fun and from the way she approached the referee with pride in her posture, you were confident she knew what she was doing. It was not arrogance, she had confidence in her abilities and you found that attractive about her as well and outside of your obvious gawking at Eivor’s arms while she picked up the heavy bola, you found her looking back at you to check if you were watching, the urge to impress you was even more charming!

You did not think you could be any more charmed by the Wolf but you were wrong. Between her endearing awkwardness, the request to be treated as a normal person and not as royalty and her willingness to help the old man, you saw a lot of sides of her that just cemented the idea that Wolfsmal was more than just a tough woman born into power who swung weapons around while shouting commands. She could enjoy luxury like any other person would but did not care whether you were rich or not, she could also be shy in an oddly feminine and innocent way, she was full of kindness and empathy and to you, that was the most attractive trait of hers; how much she could love and care for the men, women and children in the village.

It was sweet how she smiled at you before swinging the bola around in the air and tossing it as far as she could, watching it land in the dirt with a loud thump as the referee counted the distance with some hops, the iron ball falling a bit shorter of their champion People still cheered at the impressive feat and you gave Eivor a proud smile to boost her confidence, rewarded with a brief smile of her own before she took a spear in her hand and squinted into the distance, gearing up for a throw that would make the long weapon whistle until it snapped into place with a stab of the dirt, the man counting the distance again before deeming her the champion out of everyone that had played the game.

Eivor did not care for silver but accepted her reward anyways, joining you with a wide smirk that made you feel a bit warmer. She looked at your timid smile and leaned closer, “Did you have fun watching me?”, the sultry tone was not lost on you and you could not look at her directly, only at the muscular arm stretched out against the wooden pillar of a stand selling beer and similar drinks. She did have a thin layer underneath the blue tunic that covered the skin but the gray cloth did nothing to hide the size of her arm, practically next to your head and bulging out for your eyes to witness.

“…you’re very strong.”, an obvious statement but one that made her lean closer and though she continued with the deeper voice and invasion of personal space, her cheeks were crimson and you swore, through all the noise in the festival, you heard her heart racing.

“Do you like that?”, it came as a purr and seeing Eivor trying to flirt with you while her face was flushed and she was a little sweaty from the Sun was a bit funny.

Normally you would have rolled your eyes at anyone else who pulled such cheap moves on you but seeing someone like her do something men would typically do made it a lot more appealing. It might have been the fact you never had an interest in the opposite sex or the fact you found Eivor so incredibly attractive or maybe even both but you found yourself feeling like a little girl, giggling and fidgeting with your pendant.

“Yes, I do…”, you chuckled and she smiled, tone going playful when she asked you if you would like to try any of the games. Now, you were not a warrior like her so you never touched a spear and were not about to be humilliated by the people who were clearly too into the game but there was something you were good at and were sure could provide her with a challenge. A little skill of yours you honed since a child that could hopefully impress the beautiful woman before you.

“There is one I’d like to try…”, gently you took her hand off the pillar and gave it a squeeze, earning a tiny grin from her. Leading Eivor all the way towards the fields where men and children played target practice with bows and arrows and pieces of round old wood with painted circles for points and tried to shoot dummies made of straw that were planted off into distance, you looked up at her with an eager smile and suggested.

“How about some friendly competition?”, you smiled just a bit wider at her learning something new about you. She asked you when you learned to use a bow and you offered a timid smile, sharing a bit of your childhood with the shieldmaiden. “I used to help my father hunt but couldn’t keep up with him most of the time so he taught me how to use a bow so I could still be useful even if far away.”, the nostalgia on your soft voice made Eivor squeeze your hand, bringing it up to rest over her heart, offering you a gentle, cute smile.

“I was never too keen on archery but like most of what I know, was taught by my family and my mentor. While I prefer actual blades and getting up close…”, she took a lean forwards to prove her point, making you giggle when she caressed your knuckles with her thumb, the one not covered by leather. “But there is no denying knowing how to use a good bow properly can be very useful and a more quiet approach can save you a lot of trouble. Now…to think you can beat me, though. I am not sure if you can…”, there was playfulness in her tone but in her eyes on you you had a certain gleam.

Eivor was competitive, not one to boast about herself as some winners did but she was still a victim of ego sometimes. You noticed a few times before she was not too sore of a loser but often had issues saying no to challenges no matter how frugal they were and had a need to prove herself capable in whatever she was doing, be it training and overpowering others, carrying gear and choosing the heaviest or something as plain as drinking meant the blonde always tried to go a step further to prove herself. But to who? Well, you could say the fact that she was a woman in a community where most power had resided in male figures could have meant she felt a bit more pressured into doing more physically straining things as proof she was more than capable of being on par with men but you also felt like there was still a lot about the Wolf-kissed you did not know, especially pertaining to her past.

You never asked her and seeing how you mentioned your family and she had not said a single thing more than how she was taught to fight, you assumed that subject was off the table for now. No matter, you were not about to ruin a lovely day trying to pick apart her troubles. With a puff of your chest and a soft punch to her arm, you decided to accept her playful challenge and practically pushed yourself through the few men to get towards the front, hogging one of the bows and set of arrows while Eivor joined you with the same set of arrows, same number too so the game was fair.

The man (not too pleased with how you two had cut in line but too chicken to stand up to Wolfsmal) gave you a brief explanation of the game. Hit the red lines for points, larger ones were easier to see so were not worth a lot, the thin ones were worth more and if you hit the tiny dot in the middle of the wood then you had the chance to get the most amount of points. You go until your arrows run out, if you hit the middle he pulls the arrow out so you can try to aim for the dot again.

“So all I have to do is go for the dot and I’m pretty much the winner?”, you smirked up at Eivor and she chuckled, teasing you about how you had not shot your first arrow yet and were already talking smack and being cocky. You stuck your tongue out at her and she let out a little snort, turning towards her own target to ready the bow while you did the same and waited for the man to start off the game with a shout.

You squinted at the small dot and tried to aim, a bit rusty in your skills with a bow since it had been a little while since you actually went hunting with one. Eivor shot her first arrow and it landed in one of the thin red lines, marking two points for her which the man was counting. She turned to you and chuckled, amused.

“You actually have to shoot to score, you know,?”, she felt her mouth twitching and bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to smile too wide at your offended and annoyed expression. You would have punched her in the arm had your hands not been busy with holding the bow and arrow! That damn smug look deserved to be wiped off of her face! But alas, you could only give her a nasty side glance, arm trembling under the tight force of the drawn bow, releasing to have the arrow fly into the non-colored wood, earning a loud laugh from the few people watching you two. Pissed off that she had teased you and ruined your focus, you looked at Eivor who pretended like nothing had nothing, setting a second arrow into place with a soft whistle that put fire in your soul and made you reach for an arrow too.

“How childish of you to try and sabotage me! Are you that worried I will kick your ass that you have to screw with my aim?”, you huffed and she looked at you with pursed lips, winking and telling you to watch and learn how to shoot. Aiming for the middle with a frown, she released the arrow and of course, it hit the damn dot!

Smiling at you she leaned over the wooden table that served to draw limits, nodding towards the man who hopped over to pull the arrow out, shouting about the score being one to five with you being the loser. With a wide grin Eivor then faked a sigh, claiming how hard it was to focus when next to such a beautiful woman and that almost made you feel less upset but she had to ruin the moment by saying it was understandable why you could not hit anything because she was just too distracting, laughing and flushing a little from the mead she downed as a reward for hitting the dot.

Part of you was a glad she was a lot more playful and less awkward like how she had been during your walk and breakfast but the other part (ah, the human ego really was a fickle thing) was absolutely grumpy she was teasing you in front of everyone and winning at something you were sure were a lot better at than the average person! Maybe that was your foolish mistake, thinking the woman was anything but above average!

“Oh, be quiet! Let me focus!”, you huffed and squinted at the target, releasing the arrow to have it flying off nowhere near the target. Clenching the bow in your hand you frowned, hearing the amused laughter from those watching making you start to feel embarrassed, shrinking a little in place and setting the bow and set of arrows down, ready to give up to spare yourself the humilliation and leave before they made fun of you.

Eivor looked at your saddened expression and felt a bit guilty, nervously setting the re-filled mug down, turning towards the loud group and roaring violently for them to shut up or the rest of the arrows would be going between their eyes. They closed their mouths and nodded, silence broken by her shuffling closer to touch your hands, offering an apologetic look and a tender brush of her thumbs over your soft knuckles.

“Darling, I am sorry for what I said…”, she leaned a bit closer to keep the conversation more private from all the curious eyes. “I did not mean to make you feel like you were inadequate. I…here, let…”, she pulled on your hand to move you back towards the table, offering you the bow and standing behind you, hands on your shoulders. “Let me help you. Your heart is in the right place but you shake too much…”, carefully she set the arrow between your fingers and places it near the thin string, your heart beating loudly in your ears again at how close she was and at having her hands on yours.

“Here, if you stand like this then you will not feel as much strain.”, Eivor’s voice was so gentle in your ear you almost forgot there were people around and your cheeks deepened with color. “Pull it back now. Good. You are doing great.”, she was trying her best to help you while you were trying not to panic and melt each time she brushed those slender fingers against yours.

“Let go.”, she whispered and with her lips so close to your ear you swore your brain did a few flips before you understood what she really meant and released the arrow, sending it into a thin red line. “Great!”, she smiled against the back of your ear and suddenly you did not give half a crap about the game anymore but Eivor’s voice was full of pride and the polite clapping from the small audience forced you back into reality.

“E-Eivor…thank you.”, you turned to the Wolf, watching the woman nervously scratch at her neck. With a soft touch to her elbow you offered a smile, endeared by the little gesture. “You’re not bad as a teacher…”, you mumbled and she politely nodded and you both were back to the awkward mood from earlier but this time felt a bit different. There was tension between you two and you were sure all the little touches were the reason why you set the bow down and tugged on her sleeve, leaning up to ask her to go somewhere quiet.

Eivor swallowed with a huff and gave a small nod, practically being pulled away by the sleeve by you while you searched for a private spot, sneaking away from the lively festival to settle behind a large tree to shield yourselves from the Sun. Stepping into the cool shade of the tree, you looked up at the tall blonde with deep blush on your cheeks, your softer eyes watching her stare down at you and you suddenly realized you had no idea what to say or do now that you two were actually somewhere quiet and all on your own too.

The Wolf watched you fumble with your hands in the hem of the tunic a bit eagerly, perhaps even a little too eagerly for your poor racing heart to handle. Her blue eyes and piercing gaze made you lower your head to look at her boots, fingers fidgeting with the isignia she had so kindly allowed you to wear along with the thin and light, lovely tunic. You heard her pull at the leather gloves and watched her tucking them away into one of her pants’ pocket to reach for your warm, red cheek with her bare hand, skin so rough and yet the touch so gentle in urging you to look up a bit more, up at her.

“Can I? Will…will you allow me?”, she nervously licked at her bottom lip and waited for an answer. You took a second to produce a coherent 'please’ and pressed a step closer, placing your palms over her chest. With a soft but honest smile you watched lean down and you closed your eyes, feeling her lips touch yours, shyly.

Clutching the blue of her tunic you pulled on the cloth and urged her further, molding your mouths together in a slow, innocent kiss. Eivor was careful, albeit with how close she was you could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks and her heart racing against your hands as you pushed on your toes with a hum and deepened the kiss and she instantly shot for your bottom lip, just that bit of courage from you making her wrap a strong arm around your waist, pulling you closer against the softness of her chest. She moved her palm towards the back of your head, holding you while she explored your lips and tongue with her far more experienced ones, the heat in your chest making you moan softly at the taste of honey and strong alcohol from all the mead she had that morning. Eivor gave a moan of her own, the only taste on your tongue from the loaf with honey glazed over it you two had shared earlier.

With your chest feelings tight you pulled your head to the side with a little pant, still feeling the warmth of your leader’s mouth on yours. She huffed and licked her lips, heavy eyes watching you catch your breath while you unintentionally squeezed at the thin tunic, trying to stay grounded. Carefully you released the fabric, all wrinkled from your vicious grip, giggling softly and looking up at Eivor who smiled and leaned forwards to press a kiss to your warm forehead and between your eyes, making her way down the length of your nose to peck you on the lips with a tiny hum.

“You taste very sweet…”, she chuckled, cheeks red and face warm, a barely visible droplet of sweat on the ink at the side of her head that made you giggle again.

You wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her down again to steal another kiss from the woman, a wide smile on your features. “Hm, you taste like you could use a cool beer…”, you snorted, feeling the heat start to get to you too and you were sure your private moment had something to do with it too. “It’s really warm…”, pulling a bit on the collar of your tunic, you gave her a little look that made Eivor lean back down, take your cheek into a palm and kiss you yet again.

“Hmm, should we get a drink?”, she mumbled against your lips. You smiled and kissed her again, not eager to leave the cool shade anytime soon. She chuckled against your lips giving hers small pecks, “I am not that thirsty either…”, the Wolf sighed against your hot mouth and you two enjoyed the private moment a bit longer, finding that the shade of the tree actually did nothing to make either of your bodies feel cooler.


End file.
